Cosmic Calamity
Cosmic Calamity is the first official megacollab created by the Geometry Dash Forums community and is verified by SrGuillester. Description The idea for this level was sparked by forum member Muzik Bike after a suggestion to "have an official megacollab for the forums" for the site's 1st birthday, similar to how the Touch Arcade community created Audio Excursion. Another forum user Asriel Dreemurr (Asriel96) decided to host it and gathered many people on a forum post, eventually creating an insanely hard demon-difficulty megacollab. The level is currently not rated, but can be considered an insane demon when it gets rated. Gameplay Doodloo: The level starts off with a simple cube sequence. The player may go down to activate the low detail mode. It then changes to a ship part which requires moderate straight flying skills and annoying timing. It then returns to the cube mode with far trickier timing than the last one. This is one of the few parts that were buffed. [[Muzik Bike|'Muzik Bike']]: 'This section solely uses the mini robot. There are lots of jump orbs here which are easy to learn. The solid blocks require a fairly sharp reaction time. This may be the easiest section in the entire level. There is a key hidden in this section; collecting this will unlock the password hidden at the end of the level. The decoration on the section was severely overhauled to comply with the object limit. Most people preferred the old decoration over the new one. '''Cinereal: '''Right after Muzik's part, the player is faced with a lot of tricky cube jumps. However, the cube part is extremely easy with some minor practice. The ball part in this section- which lasts slightly over a second- requires laughably precise timing. This section contains the first coin. '''QJrocks: '''This purplish part features a rather easy ball part with moving platforms, with lots of spikes and some size changing. It then changes to a mini ship where the player needs to maneuver up and down, avoiding the spikes, thorns, and sawblades. [[6359_|'6359_]]: 'This part solely uses the UFO. It has a number of orbs and gravity switches. The player will briefly turn into a mini UFO near the end. The part used to be harder and uglier, until SrGuillester nerfed it. '''WillFlame: '''Fairly challenging ball part with many timings. '''Fimatic: '''Mixed UFO, ship, wave and ball with tight spaces. '''Misterm: '''Fairly challenging ball with fake ways and orbs. [[Speed|'Speed]]: '''Easy cube section with a dark green background and blue color scheme. It requires some timing and is supposed to be the easiest part in the level. '''Cheeseguy: '''An easy cube section with a blue color scheme. This part has some fake and moving orbs which require memorization. After hitting two moving pink jump rings there is a slightly harder mini wave section which lasts a few seconds. The part ends with an auto mini cube section with the text "Good Luck!". '''Lumpy: '''A UFO sequence with a couple of gravity switches, which briefly changes to dual UFO+wave in the middle. This section was originally much harder (and apparently the hardest), with extremely frequent form changes and tight spaces. It was swiftly nerfed and revamped after SrGuillester called it "f***ing impossible". The new part is considered by many as the second easiest part. '''Shocksidian: '''An easy mini ship part. It used to be normal-sized ship and the hardest part after Lumpy's unnerfed part. Shocksidian is sad that it got nerfed. It was made right after he made Pursuit, so it's pretty similar in style. This part contains lots of blades and orbs that the player needs to use in order to move through some spiky passages. '''TheDevon: Name changes to "novedeht" if you crash. AbstractDark: The part starts with a wave sequence with a bit of tight spaces and minor memorization. A pseudo-boss fight will be initiated, and the builder's name is shown while the player keeps the wave between the laser beams shot out by said boss. It then continues with a moderately hard mini ship mode. Skybound: This section is almost completely black and white and also contains the second coin. Nasgubb: A green themed wave part. JustJoking: This is a relatively difficult yet basic cube section. It mainly revolves around the player trying to not hit overhead spikes. Supore: In this relatively fast-paced ship part, a machine with a skull on it spits out a green jump orb. [[Krazyman50|'Krazyman50']]: '''A very intricately decorated part- disliked by many for being so- with several pulsing decorations that follow the player. It features lots of hard timings, tight spaces, UFO spam, and lots of orb spamming that somewhat requires harsh timings. Most of the pulsing objects that follow the player is not present in Low Detail. '''Rustam: Confusing dual with robot. '''Asriel96: '''As the level reaches the end, the music becomes calm and gentle again. This part uses the cube and robot. There exist 2 triple spikes that has some text over it, "Every level needs a triple", a "quote" spammed in levels due to Michigun's spam use of triple spikes in his levels. '''Credits: '''The end of the part marks the end of the level. If the player collected the hidden key from Muzik Bike's section, the password will appear inside a rectangle at the end of the level. If the key is not collected, bricks with a keyhole on it will display in its place. Regardless if the key was collected or not, the level's credits are shown, listing the names of all participants, along with the megacollab host, Asriel, and the verifier, SrGuillester (previously Krazyman50 was shown here, before giving up the verification of the collab). Coins These are the three user coins in the level: * The first coin is located at 11%. Dont hit the blue orb right after you re-enter the cube mode, and you will reach the secret area where the coin is located. Be careful to hit the SECOND yellow orb, the one right before QJrocks' part * The second coin is located at 43%. At the mini cube auto, jump up onto the sequence of blocks so you will slide over them instead of going under them in antigravity. * The third coin is located at 90%; it's clearly visible and requires a carefully timed jump off the column in antigravity mode. Trivia * Krazyman50 was originally going to verify this level, but quit after he couldn't pass Lumpy's part. SrGuillester has since taken up said role and completed the level. * SrGuillester buffed certain parts of the level. For example, he buffed Doodloo's part by adding more spikes. He also nerfed some parts of the level for being too hard. * Muzik's section has gone through two main iterations, one with a ball section and the other only with a robot. * Speed's part was buffed by one spike for being "one of the easiest parts", as said so by himself. * Fimatic hates his section. Fails * IlluminatiGuy crashed at 86% and 76%. * SrGuillester crashed at 86%. Walkthrough .]] . The original level before buffs and nerfs. Note this is an extremely nerfed version.]] . This is an auto version by WillFlame, and is the level without SrGuillester's nerfs and modifications.]] Category:User Created levels Category:Mega Collabs Category:2.0 Levels Category:Extra Long Levels Category:Stages with Mixed Duals Category:Collabs Category:Insane Demon Category:Levels with user coins Category:Long Levels Category:Levels with no stars Category:Extreme Demons Category:Very hard demon